Until now, such a device permitted carrying out only very small volume reactions and without the possibility of continuously conducting said reactions. Thus, such a device permitted only carrying out tests, generally in a hermetically sealed and protected reactor, and to augment the acceleration of chemical syntheses under the effect of microwave heating.